Deux ans plus tard !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Troy est parti laissant Gabriella seule. Jusqu’à ce reportage aux informations. Il était là, toujours aussi beau, que dans ses souvenirs, mais pourquoi Sharpay est-elle près de lui ? Et pourquoi le journaliste à dit qu'il est avec sa petite-amie ?


Blabla de moi : Salut les gens

**Blabla de moi** : Salut les gens ! Voilà mon premier OS sur ce couple. Dites-moi si vous aimez ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. L'envie d'écrire à ma colère. Donc somme toute, rien ne m'appartient sinon le fait d'avoir posté !

Deux ans ! Voilà deux ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour que Troy m'a annoncé qu'il quittait Albuquerque ! Depuis, je compte les jours ! Au début, il ne devait partir que deux mois, le temps de faire un stage chez une équipe de basket. Finalement, il doit s'y plaire, vu qu'il n'est pas revenu.

J'ai eu de ses nouvelles au début. Toutes les semaines, j'avais une longue lettre où il me disait tout. Puis, le flot s'est tarit. Maintenant je n'ai plus de lettre. La dernière remonte au mois dernier. Elle m'a marqué au ton froid et distant.

_Flash-back _

_J'étais devant la télé quand j'entendis le facteur passer. Je sautais sur mes pieds. Non que j'attendais une lettre de Troy mais j'avais postulé pour un boulot de vendeuse à temps partiel pour payer mes études. Il me donna trois lettres. Deux étaient pour moi. La première m'annonçait que je commençais le lundi suivant. La seconde fit battre mon cœur à toute vitesse, en reconnaissant l'écriture de l'homme de ma vie._

Chère Gaby,

J'espère que tu vas bien, moi impeccable. Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu auras cette lettre Sharpay m'a dit que tu avais déménagé. Voilà, au cas où, je voulais juste te dire que je ne pourrais plus t'écrire je pars bientôt à l'étranger avec l'équipe. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

J'espère, de nouveau, croiser ta route un jour

Troy

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis ce jour, silence radio ! Et oui, il pense que j'ai déménagé, cette garce va me le payer. Et je ne peux même pas lui dire que c'est faux vu qu'il est parti dieu sait où ! Comme une imbécile, je me suis consolée dans les bras de Ryan mais ce n'était pas bien. J'avais l'impression de tromper Troy et lui était mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs ce soir, je dîne avec lui.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais, j'allumais la télé. Et c'est là que je le vis. Main dans la main avec Sharpay, à Paris.

« - Et oui, l'équipe de NBA vient d'arriver à Paris. Les joueurs, bien sùr accompagnés de leurs proches, sont descendu de l'avion il y a quelques minutes pour allez directement à leur hôtel. Les entraînements commencent demain matin, bien que l'entraîneur ait refusé de nous révéler l'endroit…

J'éteignais l'écran et tombais sur mon lit. Il me quittait pour cette Sharpay. Ah ça ! Elle a bien manœuvrer sa barque cette garce !

Me reprenant, je m'assis à ma coiffeuse et je pris de quoi me maquiller, quand je vis la bague qu'il m'avait offerte ! Je la fixais en repensant à tous les moments que nous avions vécu. Le duo le jour de l'an, les trois années à East High ! Nos vacances dans les Rocheuses. Et puis ce fameux jour ou il m'avait annoncé que les Red Hawks lui proposaient un stage avec eux. Et puis tout était aller super vite. Trois semaines plus tard, il était repéré par l'entraîneur de la NBA, et maintenant, il jouait avec eux, à ce que je viens de comprendre, et il sort avec cette Evans de malheur !

Finalement, je refoulais tous ses souvenirs, et je rangeais la bague dans ma boite à joyaux. Je me préparais et commença à partir. Seulement, je me sentais nue sans ce bijou. En définitive, je remontais dans ma chambre, pris la bague et repartis. J'allais être en retard, mais je m'en fichais. Ryan voulait venir me chercher mais j'avais préféré venir toute seule. Je pris donc un taxi, seul écart budgétaire de la soirée, et partis.

Evidemment, j'arrivais en retard. Je m'excusais auprès du jeune homme et m'assis. Nous commandâmes notre repas, et il me parla d'une opportunité qui s'ouvrait à lui. Je l'écoutais attentivement, puis sans préambule, je lui demandais, s'il était au courant pour sa sœur et Troy. Il baissa les yeux et respira un bon coup.

« - Ce n'est pas le sujet de ce soir !

« - Réponds Ryan ! Etais-tu au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre Sharpay et Troy ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-il. Je devais être là pour toi quand Sharpay lui dirait que tu avais déménagé, et qu'il allait arrêter de t'écrire. C'était son plan, elle a toujours voulu être avec Troy, tu le sais. Je n'étais qu'un pion !

Je le fixais les yeux ronds ? Tout ça n'était qu'une machination de sa part. Je voulus parler quand je réalisais qu'elle avait toujours tenté de nous séparer. Depuis le premier jour, elle veut être avec lui. Finalement, elle l'a eu.

« - Ecoute Gaby ! J'étais censé te quitter quand tu apprendrais pour leur couple, seulement je ne peux pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

« - Et moi, je pensais que je t'aimais aussi, mais je me rends compte que je n'étais juste que la bonne poire. Je ne veux plus te voir Ryan ! Jamais, hurlais-je en jetant ma serviette dans mon assiette avant de sortir du restaurant.

Je rentrais chez moi en métro. Ma robe noire allait sentir la cigarette et l'urine comme à chaque fois que je prenais le métro, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais que l'enlever, mettre un jogging et pleurer en regardant Moulin Rouge. La bague scintillait à mon doigt mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'enlever. Je la pris dans ma main et l'observais. Elle était simple, juste un anneau avec une pierre rouge. Ce n'était pas un vrai rubis mais je me souvins du jour ou il me l'a offerte.

_Flash-back_

_Nous venions de quitter East High pour la dernière fois. Nous avions nos diplômes en poche. Il me raccompagna jusque chez ma mère. Alors que j'allais rentrer, il me retint et m'embrassa. Le baiser était tendre et doux. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'on se faisait habituellement. Il me prit la main et y mit une petite boite. Intriguée, je la pris et l'ouvris. La bague reposé sur un coussin blanc. Je levais les yeux vers lui étonnés._

_« - Je … C'est pour que tu ne m'oublis pas … pendant tes vacances, dit-il en rougissant. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose puisque ce n'est pas une véritable pierre, mais je te promets de t'en offrir un plus belle, dès que je pourrais._

_« - Troy, elle est magnifique. Je l'adore !_

_De joie, je lui sautais au cou, et l'embrassais, sauf que cette fois-ci il y avait moins de retenu dans cette embrassade._

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis, je l'avais au doigt. Ma station arrivant, je sortis pour me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi. Quand je fus dans ma chambre, j'enlevais la robe et je la jetais dans la cheminée. C'était Ryan qui me l'avait offerte, pour l'occasion. J'enfilais un jogging et me réfugiais devant la télé. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien. Je mis donc mon film quand je me souvins de cette histoire entre Sharpay et Troy. Tandis que l'histoire commençait, j'allais chercher mon ordinateur portable. Je fis une rapide recherche sur internet pour découvrir qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine. Je fondis en larme devant les photos. Tout avait l'air si glamour. Une en particulier. Ils étaient attablés à une table du Bristol. Ils se tenaient la main et se regardaient amoureusement. J'allais fermer la page quand je notais un éclat au doigt de Troy. Il portait toujours l'anneau que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Je devais juste trouver le moyen de le contacter.

Chad avait peut-être son nouveau numéro ? Je savais qu'il avait du changer puisque le jour de sa dernière lettre, je lui avait un message pour le prévenir que je ne déménageais pas. Mais j'avais fait chou blanc. Il ne m'avait pas donné son nouveau numéro. Cela dit, il me l'avait peut-être envoyé mais comme deux jours plus tôt, je m'étais fait voler mon numéro, je n'avais pas reçu le message. Il était dix heures à peine. J'avais le temps de lui envoyer un message. Au pire, il me répondrait que le lendemain.

Une fois fait, je me plongeais dans mon film en inversant l'histoire. Troy était Satine et moi Christian. Sharpay jouerait le rôle du Duck. Heureusement dans le film, Satine revient vers Christian. Espérons que ce sera pareil dans la vie. Comme je n'avais pas de message de Chad à minuit, j'en conclu qu'il devait être occupé. J'allais donc me coucher, pour être réveillée à trois heures du matin.

« - Allo, déclarais-je encore endormi.

« - Salut, dit une drôle de voix.

J'avais l'impression de la connaître mais j'avais le cerveau embué par le sommeil.

« - Chad, si c'est toi, rappelle demain, après dix-sept heures, je bosse tôt demain, et j'ai un partiel l'après-midi.

Mon interlocuteur acquiesça et j'éteignis le portable, avant de jeter ma tête sur l'oreiller. Lorsque que je me levais le lendemain, l'appel était déjà loin dans ma tête. A vrai dire, je n'y pensais plus. Je m'apprêtais et partis au magasin. Les jours avantages privilèges commençaient aujourd'hui, autant dire que ça allait être de la folie. J'arrivais à la boutique légèrement en avance, et je profitais de ce répit pour réviser. J'étais en dernière année et les examens étaient de plus en plus rudes. Simone, la responsable arriva peu après moi. Nous entrâmes et je rangeais mes livres. Il nous restait quelques étiquettes à poser.

La matinée passa à une vitesse alarmante. J'avais à peine eut le temps de faire une pause de quelques minutes que les clients avaient affluées. Je mangeais rapidement dans une brasserie et je partis en cours.

La semaine passa rapidement, et bientôt, je fus en week-end. J'étais sur mon lit entrain de bosser un exposé de sciences quand mon portable sonna. Je décrochais.

« - Ouais, c'est Chad, ça va depuis le temps ?

« - Ouais tranquille. Mes partiels sont terminés et je peux enfin souffler. Quant à mon boulot, les avantages sont bientôt terminés donc les clients se font un peu plus rare. Et toi ton boulot ?

« - Tranquille. Tu sais, ce n'est pas le top le service en restauration ! Dis-moi t'es bien en vacance là ?

« - En vacance universitaire mon cher ! Pourquoi ?

« - La plupart des Wildcats se réunissent demain chez moi. Intéressée ?

Oh que oui, j'étais plus qu'intéressée. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, et revoir Taylor, Kelsie, Chad, Jason et les autres. Rien ne pouvait me mettre plus en joie. D'autant que Troy est en France donc, je ne le verrais pas.

J'allais passer tout mon dimanches avec mes amis d'Albuquerque. Instinctivement, mes yeux regardèrent ma bague. D'un côté, j'avais envie de le voir, mais de l'autre … J'étais toujours au téléphone.

« - Gaby, t'es là ?

« - Hein ? Oui, oui Chad, je pensais juste à … un truc. Au fait, ça t'arrive souvent de m'appeler à trois heures du matin, demandais-je me souvenant de l'appel bizarre.

« - Hein ? Quand ça ?

« - Au début de la semaine. Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi.

« - Je ne t'ai pas appelé. C'est le soir ou tu m'as demandé le num de Troy, c'est ça ?

« - Oui.

« - Non, j'ai pas appelé. J'ai eu le message que le lendemain à dix heures.

Qui donc m'avait alors appelé ? Je raccrochais après avoir confirmé ma venue, je regardais dans mon téléphone. Le numéro était inconnu. Bon tant pis, si ça rappelle, je demanderais l'identité.

Je passais ma journée à fignoler mon exposé, puis je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais porter demain. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voie à quel point j'étais malheureuse, au contraire. Je leur avais laissé l'image d'une personne forte, je n'allais pas changer maintenant. Je voulais m'habiller en noir quand je me souvins à temps que la mode était aux couleurs vives.

« - Je ne vais pas mettre un truc rose fushia ou vert pomme quand même ! De toute manière, je n'en n'ai pas, la question est réglé.

Je finis par trouver une jupe en jeans ainsi qu'un top bleu clair. Je me couchais après un rapide repas. J'avais hâte de revoir mes amis. En espérant qu'ils ne parleraient pas de Troy.

Le lendemain, je me levais relativement tôt. Chad habitait de l'autre côté de la ville, j'avais donc plutôt intérêt à partir tôt. On devait tous déjeuner chez lui, chacun amenant quelque chose. Heureusement, je devais juste amener ma présence (et des chips). Je mis donc tout dans un sac, et partis en fermant à clé. Ne voulant pas sentir mauvais, je préférais le bus au métro. J'arrivais à l'heure dite, et j'aidais Chad à préparer. Je le remerciais de ne pas parler de Troy, pourtant je sais qu'il en mourait d'envie puisque son ordinateur affichait la photo de mon ex copain et Sharpay au Bristol. Bon elle était rayée d'une grosse croix rouge. Sharpay hein, pas la photo. Comme il voyait que je fixais l'image, il me dit :

« - Attends, il faut que je te montre, ma dernière création.

Depuis quelques temps, il s'amusait à déformer et retoucher les photos. Il fit plusieurs cliques et je pus voir ce que ça ferait si notre chère Sharpay vivait à l'époque des hommes de Neandertal. Je ris de bon cœur. Elle avait des poils partout les jambes et sa peau de bête n'avait pas l'air d'être de la meilleure qualité. En plus, il s'était arrangé, pour lui faire une peau plus pâle et avait fait de petits points rouges sur son visage. Mon ami me dit qu'il devait aller chercher Taylor. Il devait donc me laisser seul. Je hochais la tête.

« - T'inquiète, tu ne seras pas seule longtemps !

Sur le coup, j'acquiesçais, pensant que Kelsie ou Jason allait m'aider. J'étais loin de me douter que Troy Bolton, en personne, qui me tiendrait compagnie. Reprenons, Chad venait donc de partir quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je pensais que c'était sa sœur, qui était encore là, mais ce n'était le cas.

« - Chad, tu veux un coup …

« - De main, proposais-je en grinçant des dents, désolé, il vient de partir. Et j'avoue que je vais faire comme lui.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand il me rattrapa.

« - Attends Gabriella, je voulais te parler justement !

« - Pour me dire quoi Troy ? Que tu filais le parfait amour avec _Sharpay_ ? Désolé, les journalistes me l'ont appris en début de semaine. D'ailleurs, elle est ou ?

« - Chez elle !

« - Oh ! Vous ne vivez pas encore ensemble ? Elle se préserve pour le mariage ? Comme c'est touchant. Tous mes vœux de bonheurs !

« - Attends, tu ne vas pas repartir chez toi ? Tu n'habites même plus la ville, s'exclama-t-il alors que je prenais ma veste.

« - Faux, depuis que je suis à Albuquerque, j'habite toujours cette grande maison blanche avec ma mère. Désolé mais ta « copine », dis-je en mimant les guillemets, t'as induite en erreur !

Sur ses mots, je claquais la porte. Malheureusement, comme il était plus rapide que moi, il me rattrapa avant que je n'ai franchit la fin de l'allée.

« - Et elle s'est trompée quand elle m'a dit que tu étais avec son frère ? Et c'était de sa faute, si tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de message ?

« - Je me suis fait volé mon portable peu de temps avant ta dernière lettre ! Et je me suis faite avoir. Sharpay a tout prévu, sauf peut-être que je me fasse voler mon portable. Elle avait prévu de te dire que j'avais déménagé. Et comme par hasard, Ryan était là pour me consoler quand tu ne m'as plus écrit. Et comme par hasard, Sharpay était là aussi. A moins que tu lui aies dit de te rejoindre à Paris, au Bristol ? Pour un déjeuner en tête à tête ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Chad n'apprécierait pas si il n'y avait personne chez lui. Je rentre, tu le remercieras de l'invitation, mais j'ai mieux à faire !

Sur ses mots, j'enlevais la bague, et je la mis dans sa main en pleurant. C'était la dernière fois, que je pleurerais pour lui, je m'en fis la promesse. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Il avait l'air perdu, comme le jour ou j'avais démissionné à Lava Springs.

Chad et Taylor arrivèrent au même instant.

« - Un problème Gaby, demanda-t-il quand il me vit pleurer.

« - Non, ça ira. Amusez-vous bien, je préfère partir, je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête de toute manière.

Je me retournais et partis vers chez moi. Je décidais de revenir à pied mais au bout de vingt minutes, je pris le bus. Lorsque enfin j'arrivais chez moi, je fus surprise d'y voir Troy. Je le fusillais des yeux, pour être arrivé avant moi. J'entrais et il me suivit sans ma permission. Je me tournais d'un bloc.

« - C'est de la violation de domicile ! Sors d'ici Troy, ou j'appelle la police !

« - Attends ! Je veux juste t'expliquer, tu appelleras la police, et tout ce que tu veux après. Je sais que mes lettres étaient courtes, mais j'avais pu de temps, Sharpay passait son temps à me dire que tu étais avec Ryan, elle m'a même rendu une bague, comme celle que tu m'as rendu tout à l'heure ! J'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble, j'ai donc pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête de t'écrire, et puis comme, selon elle, tu déménageais chez Ryan, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que j'abandonne l'idée de te revoir ! Tu comprends, on ne s'était pas juré fidélité, et j'étais parti depuis bien longtemps, je pensais que tu en avais eu marre, et comme Ryan te tournait autour depuis notre été à Lava Springs. Le pire, c'est que je ne t'en voulais pas, tu avais le droit d'être heureuse, j'étais trop loin pour te donner ce bonheur, alors j'ai baissé les bras. Je préférais te savoir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre, que malheureuse à attendre mes lettres !

« - Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'étais malheureuse à savoir que tu réalisais ton rêve ? Au contraire, j'étais heureuse et tellement fière de toi ! Je m'en fichais si je ne te voyais pas. Enfin tu me manquais mais au moins, je savais que tu finirais par revenir, ne serait-ce que pendant tes vacances ! Du moins, je me consolais avec ça. Jusqu'à ce que je te voie sortir de l'avion main dans la main avec l'autre pétasse blonde !

D'accord, je sais que c'est méchant de dire ça, mais j'étais si en colère que j'en oubliais de rester polie.

« - Comment crois-tu que j'ai réagit en te voyant main dans la main avec _elle_ ! Tu ne m'écrivais plus toutes les semaines, je te sentais t'éloigner, tu devenais froid et distant. Je te perdais un peu plus chaque jour, et puis Ryan était là pour me soutenir. Combien de fois ais-je pleurer sur son épaule à ton avis ? Combien de fois, m'a-t-il assuré que ce n'était que passager ! Et puis tu ne m'as plus écris après cette malheureuse lettre de trois lignes, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et puis Ryan m'a consolé, il m'écoutait et quand il m'a embrassé, je me suis laissée faire, imaginant que c'était toi ! Et j'ai continué à sortir avec en imaginant que c'était ta main que je serrais, ton épaule qui me soutenait, ta bouche qui m'embrassait …

« - Et tu m'imaginais aussi quand tu couchais avec où à ce moment il redevenait Ryan ?

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Je n'ai jamais pu. Il a essayé pendant les deux dernières semaines de notre histoire, mais je refusais, évoquant mille et une excuses. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit un autre que toi, qui me voie nue, qui me caresse, et qui me fasse frissonner ! Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer un autre corps que le tien, dans mon lit. Tout le temps qu'a duré mon histoire avec Ryan, j'avais l'impression de te tromper. J'avais toujours peur de te voir débarquer, terminais-je en pleurant.

Nous étions toujours dans l'entrée, et sans lui adresser un mot de plus, je montais dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie pleurer de sa faute. Je pris un oreiller et le serrais contre moi, pour étouffer mes sanglots. Je ne l'entendis pas monter, ni même ouvrir la porte. Pas plus que je ne sentis mon lit s'affaisser sous sa présence. Quand je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux je me relevais d'un bond.

« - Va-t-en Troy ! S'il te plait !

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie faible. Pas plus que je ne voulais qu'il parte. J'avais juste besoin qu'il me rassure. Qu'il désobéisse et qu'il reste près de moi !

« - Non !

Il n'avait dit que ce mot. Etonnée, je levais les yeux et je le vis. Il me mit à genou, comme moi, et marcha jusqu'à moi. Il jeta l'oreiller à l'autre bout du lit, et me prit dans ses bras. Par réflexe, je le repoussais, sans en avoir envie. Il s'accrocha et me tins plus fort contre lui. Je finis par me laisser faire, savourant ce contact et cette odeur qui m'avait tellement manqué. Mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent mais Troy ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Cela dit, je ne m'écartais pas, non plus. Pas plus que je protestais, quand je sentis sa main caresser mon dos. A mon tour, je passais mes mains autour de son torse, en le serrant contre moi. Il m'avait tant manqué, ses deux dernières années. J'avais gardé ses lettres, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le sentir contre moi était super agréable, et tellement réconfortant. Aussi, je me laissais faire quand je le sentis chercher mes lèvres, je répondis même à son baiser. Notre baiser était plein de tendresse et de douceur, il s'intensifia quand nos langues se retrouvèrent. Il devint passionné, sauvage, presque animal. Nous avions faim l'un de l'autre ! Je sentis ses mains passer sous mon top et caresser mon ventre. Une petite voix dans ma tête, me rappela qu'il était avec Sharpay à présent. Comme si on venait de m'asperger d'eau froide, je m'écartais d'un coup. Ses yeux étaient chargés de désir mais ils se firent blessés, alors que je me forçais à mettre une distance entre nous. Il m'interrogea du regard.

« - Tu n'es plus avec moi maintenant. C'est Sharpay qui devrait être à ma place. Je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de placebo !

Je vis ses yeux encore plus blessé qu'avant. Sans un mot, il se leva et dit, avant de sortir de ma chambre.

« - Je n'ai jamais aimé Sharpay. C'était elle le placebo. Elle ne t'a jamais remplacé. Je n'ai jamais pu la toucher, pas plus que je ne pouvais mettre toutes ses nouvelles fragrances qu'elle m'acheter. Je gardais les parfums que tu connaissais. C'était ma façon de te rester fidèle !

Il ferma la porte et je l'entendis descendre lentement les marches. Je l'imaginais très bien, s'arrêter au milieu, secouer la tête, et continuer sa progression. Tout en l'écoutant, j'entendis ce qu'il venait de me dire. Me reprenant, je sortis de ma chambre pour entendre la porte de l'entrée se clore. Dévalant les marches aussi rapidement que possible, je le rattrapais dans l'allée. Pieds nus, je le rejoignis au niveau de ma boite à lettre.

« - Attends !

« - Non Gabriella, c'est toi qui a raison. On a chacun quelqu'un d'autre dans nos vies, il faut mieux oublier notre histoire ! Après tout, tu as Ryan, et moi je suis sensé sortir avec sa sœur ! Ne nous voilons pas la face !

« - Mais je ne suis plus avec Ryan. Je l'ai quitté quand j'ai appris que tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté par l'autre poupée blonde. Ecoute Troy, repris-je après une légère hésitation, je ne veux pas que tu partes en pensant que je ne t'aimes plus, dis-je en me mettant face à lui, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, tu vas partir, mais à ton retour, je serais là ! Et si je dois déménager, je te le dirais, et je préviendrais Chad si jamais mon portable disparaît encore ! Je ne veux pas, et je ne peux pas te voir partir en me disant que j'ai gâché nos retrouvailles, mais si jamais, tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi, que tu aimes Sharpay, alors dis-le moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je te jure de m'effacer de ta vie !

J'avais la main sur son visage, et je sondais, ses yeux, si bleus. Appréhendant sa réponse, j'attendais, me brûlant la plantes des pieds, à cause du soleil. Comme je n'entendais rien, je baissais la tête, le lâchais et retournais chez ma mère. J'entendis un vague murmure que je ne compris pas. Je me tournais en lui demandant de répéter, ce qu'il fit.

« - Je ne peux pas. Et de toute manière, je ne veux pas, te dire que je l'aime. C'est impossible. Si je peux mentir à tout le monde, ça m'est impossible envers moi, et envers toi Gaby ! C'est toi que j'aime et ce depuis ce fameux jour de l'an ou nous avons chanté ensemble.

Je restais figée par cette déclaration. Il m'aimait. Je voulus courir dans ses bras, mais mes pieds me brûlaient. Je baissais les yeux pour les regarder. Lorsque que je relevais la tête, Troy n'étais plus là. J'allais soupirer quand il plaça une de ses mains dans mon dos, et me porta en soutenant mes jambes de l'autre. Quand nous passâmes la porte, j'eus l'impression d'être une jeune mariée, la robe blanche en moins. D'un coup de pied, il ferma la porte. Je ris de bon cœur, quand il refusa de me lâcher. Passant la main sous son bras, je fermis à clé. Je l'embrassais alors qu'il commença à monter les marches. Lorsque nous passâmes la porte de ma chambre, c'est moi qui la fermai de la main. Je poussais le verrou. Troy me posa sur le lit.

« - Gaby, je …

« - Chut, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je plaçais mes mains dans sa nuque, et l'attirais contre moi. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, et m'allongea doucement. Je sentis une de ses mains passer sur mon haut et caresser mon nombril. Ses lèvres délaissèrent ma bouche pour explorer mon cou. Tandis qu'il redécouvrait mon ventre, je me cambrais. Mes mains caressaient sa nuque, fouillant ses cheveux, descendant dans son dos. J'avais tellement envie de le sentir, de nouveau contre moi, que je ne protestais pas, quand il embrassa mes épaules, alors que ses mains remontait mon top. Je sentais ses mains parcourir mes hanches, frôler mon dos tout en me déshabillant. Je me cambrais de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue de mon buste. Délaissant son dos, je levais les bras, tandis que le haut me passait au dessus du visage. Je le jetais moi-même au sol, alors que ses lèvres étaient sur ma poitrine. Ses mains étaient déjà entrain de déboutonner ma jupe, lorsque j'inversais les positions. J'étais à califourchon sur lui, dégrafant sa chemise bleue. Mon dieu que cette couleur lui va bien ! Tout en l'embrassant, je déboutonnais sa chemise embrassant chaque centimètre de peau découverte. Quand j'arrivais au dernier bouton, j'écartais les pans et tout en passant mes mains sur son torse encore plus musclé que dans mes souvenirs, j'embrassais ses pectoraux, mordant ses tétons. Je le sentis se lever à moitié, afin d'enlever ce vêtement devenu aussi gênant qu'inutile. Il profita de ce geste pour rependre les choses en main, me maintenant par la taille pour éviter de me laisser tomber comme une crêpe. Il continua d'enlever ma jupe, alors que je caressais ce torse qui m'avait tant fait rêver. Bientôt, elle et son jeans rejoignirent le sol, ainsi que nos sous-vêtements. Quand enfin, je le sentis en moi, j'eus l'impression de renaître de mes cendres, tel le phénix majestueux. Nous atteignîmes ensemble le septième ciel, et quand il me prit dans ses bras, je sus que j'étais à ma place. Nous restâmes ainsi durant une demi-heure quand je me souviens que nos amis devaient se demander où nous étions passés. Je fis par de ma réflexion à mon copain. Il sourit et me proposa, avec regret, de les rejoindre.

« - D'accord, mais je vais prendre une douche avant. Histoire d'avoir l'air fraîche !

Je piquais sa chemise, et la mis avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Le temps que je règle l'eau, il m'avait rejoint.

« - Tu sais que ma chemise te va super bien ? Tu devrais porter mes vêtements beaucoup, beaucoup plus souvent.

Je souris, l'enlevais, et entrais sous le jet, attirant mon copain avec moi. Il m'embrassa tout en recommençant à me caresser, quand j'eus un doute.

« - Troy ? Comment va-t-on faire quand tu partiras. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de te voir t'éloigner, une fois encore !

« - Je ne sais pas m'avoua-t-il penaud, je ne peux pas te demander de quitter tes études et ton travail et je ne veux pas arrêter le basket !

« - De toute manière, je ne pourrais jamais te demander un truc pareil !

Il dut avoir trouver la solution, puisqu'il sourit.

« - Tu sais quoi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, pour le moment, je suis près de toi, et ça me suffit. Je veux profiter au maximum de toi, dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions. Nous aviserons quand nous serons devant le fait accompli !

« - T'as raison ! Mais dis-moi comment sais-tu que je travaille ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

« - Je t'ai appelé un soir, et tu m'a appelé Chad et m'a demandé de te rappeler plus tard, car tu bossais tôt le lendemain !

Et vous savez quoi ? Il a raison, à partir de maintenant, je vais arrêter de me poser des questions. Je vais profiter du moment présent, et quand mes amis me demanderont comment se sont passé nos retrouvailles, je ne dirais rien, pas plus que quand ma patronne me demandera pourquoi, le nouveau joueur de la NBA attend devant boutique. Je garderais mon sourire énigmatique et je hausserais les épaules.

FIN ! !

Voilà, dites-moi si j'ai eu raison de poster cet OS. Bisous

Time Tell Will alias Lana51


End file.
